


Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BroFic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, OMFG I KEEP ON MISTAKING GAJEEL'S NAME WITH GRIMMJOW, UGH MY KOKORO, Umbrella, Use of swear words, i can imagine Juvia actually ending up with Gajeel, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world is down and full of frowns, all you need is a best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

It was raining, and it's been long since Gajeel has experienced the slippery wet concrete he has walked on ever since he joined the Phantom guild. Everybody in Fairy tail knew that when it rained, Juvia was out there in depression. Or misery.

Gajeel kept on walking, and walking, until the foggy river bank side appeared. There sat the blue haired woman who was causing all the wet fuss.

"Hey" Juvia didn't turn her head to see who it was. She always knew. Gajeel sat beside her, chewing on a metal scrap that came out of nowhere. The sound of rain was the only thing keeping Gajeel's ears occupied.

"So what's got you drizzling all that shit again?"

"Gajeel-san, have you ever confessed to anybody before?" Gajeel instantly knew, Gray.

"No. What about It?"

"Gray-sama, he…"

Silence struck the pair for a few moments until Juvia spoke up "He is dating Natsu-san.."

The metal slayer spit his meal out. "He's what!?"

"I said, he is dating Natsu-sa---", "I know that! I mean, when the hell did that happen!?"

Juvia looked down at her feet, the shadow of her forehead casting down on her eyes. "Since 4 months ago, they said.."

"Last time I checked, they were both going at each other's throats…" Gajeel started feeling a bit guilty for asking more about it.

"I was so wrong about Lucy-san…" lightning flashed across Magnolia, and the rain started picking up. He sighed. And Juvia started crying outloudly. "Of all the people Gray-sama could have fallen in love with!"

Minutes have passed by and Juvia's face was covered in her tears and snot, and the umbrella she was always daintily holding had gone willingly out of her grasp to let her hands free to wipe away the mess.

Gajeel stood up and pat away the imaginary dust on his pants. He took hold of her pink umbrella and held out his hand to the blue haired woman. "Here"

Juvia stared for a while, but put her hand on his. He proceeded to pull her up "Gajeel-san has always been there for Juvia. Even back in the Phantom guild. Why couldn't Gray-sama be like you?!" And Gajeel patted her back, and along the way endured Juvia's ranting of her miserable life, as always…

Ah, memories.

**Author's Note:**

> A Gajeel/Juvia Bro fic i did when i was utterly bored. I honestly admire Juvia and Gajeel's friendship.
> 
> FRIENDSHIP GOAAAALSSSSS TuT


End file.
